Thinking It Over
by ToxicFreedom
Summary: Jaune's on his way home to see his family after almost a year and a half, and thinks about how he ended up in this situation. A little one-shot with potential additions to get myself off the ground and into writing more frequently. Little bits crack, others not.
1. Thinking It Over

Jaune had no idea how he ended up where he currently was. He could only exhale deeply as he drove down the freshly paved highway out of Vale, devoid of any other life. The dark night sky was illuminated by the dull glow of orange streetlights, fleetingly lighting up the dated performance car's interior.

He looked at the blonde curled up in the seat next to him, thinking about what he was currently doing. This was _not_ how he expected to see his family again after a year and a half, gods it certainly wasn't, but here he was. A Beacon second year, who had managed to get his combat teacher pregnant, and knowing the Arc luck it was probably twins, maybe triplets…. And most likely female.

So off he headed to the family farmstead south of the kingdom to announce the next generation of the Arcs, as well as his engagement, what kind of man would he be if his children were born out of wedlock? It would be un-Arc like! …okay, maybe not that unlike, but Prof- _Glynda_ , seemed rather ecstatic when he proposed, so it all worked out he guessed.

The relationship started rather mundane really, Jaune had decided to relax by going for a drive in Vale, just after his first year, first semester exams. Unbeknownst to a lot of people, Beacon had an underground parking lot that connected to the city via tunnel, which made exhaust notes sound wonderful, but that's beside the point. The blond hunter-trainee didn't get motion-sickness in cars, or anything actually. The whole first day thing was nervousness, after all, he did lie his way into Beacon, that would put one's nerves through the ringer upon arrival.

Jaune had stopped at a twenty-four hour convenience store for a drink when he bumped into (almost literally) the witchy instructor. They started to talk, went to a cafe and they decided to meet up again next week. It wasn't long until the both confessed how happy and comfortable they were in each other's company and decided to go steady, while on the down low of course.

To restate, this was not the way he expected to return home and see his family again, but in all honesty, it definitely wasn't the worst. Hell the only thing making it imperfect was him not being a fully fledged huntsman, but again that didn't matter, he was happy, she was happy, _they_ were happy. That's all that mattered right now.

 **A/N:** Fixed some run on sentences.


	2. Breakfast talk

Glynda had no idea what was happening around her. Jaune and herself had arrived at his family's farmhouse on the outskirts of a small village, after staying the night in the village's inn. If her knowledge was correct, it was the very same village that the Valean royal family had originated from, centuries ago. Odd that it hadn't been lost to time, and that such an old village was so _small._ But such thoughts were at the back of her mind as she watched her fiancé, smothered by eight blondes after the door opened to a gasp, and a cry of 'JAUNE!?'.

Standing off to the side, the glyph user went unnoticed, her hair colour making the others not really pay attention to her as she stood in their peripherals.

Well not until an Alexander Arc who'd been standing back as his wife and daughters smothered and bombarded his only son with questions, noticed the Professor, and proceeded to double take as well as blink a few times. In response, Glynda could only nervously smile and give a small wave.

Turning back to the nine blonds, the head of the house cleared his throat, catching the attention of his children, but not his wife, who was still obsessing over their son. When they looked at him he nodded towards the guest who had been brushed over, causing all of them to gasp at the beautiful woman Jaune had brought home with him. In turn, this caught Mother Arc's attention. As the older women whirled about, she stopped when her eyes hit Glynda's.

"Is this about Jaune's schooling?" The question was immediate, full of worry, and also some relief, the latter not gone unnoticed by the soon to-be-wed woman.

"There's no need to worry Mrs. Arc, Jaune has been doing quite well at Beacon, we are here on… more personal matters." The witchy woman replied

"Oh! Well you're both just in time for a family meeting breakfast, and please, call me Juniper."

=x=x=

Breakfast had been a grand event, Glynda had to hand it to the matriarch of the family, she knew how to cook, it was clear where Jaune got his talents from. After everything had been consumed, one of Jaune's sisters, Seraphine or Sera, as she preferred, spoke up.

"So, now that breakfast is over and such, what is this whole meeting about mom?" The mother of eight looked towards Sera.

"Right, right, well it wasn't intentional, but you're all getting another sibling, or siblings as past experiences go, I'm pregnant." The normally rowdy table was silent for a few seconds, until the many sisters exploded with shouts of 'No way!' and 'Ohmygosh!'. The Beaconites shared a silent glance at each other, finding themselves in a situation that made their revelation more embarrassing than it already had been.

"Well this makes things awkward." Jaune said to nobody in particular, but capturing the attention of his parents, eldest sister, and his other two-thirds.

"What are you talking about Jaune?" His father asked. The eighteen year old made to speak, and failed, repeating this sequence several times he stopped trying, buried his face in his hands, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Lowering his hands enough, he sent a look at Goodwitch, which in turn made ten eyes look the same way. Smiling sheepishly Glynda gently put a hand on her stomach.

The five Arcs made an 'oh' sound in understanding, before making another 'OH' sound with widening eyes in realisation. The other four sisters who had been excitedly babbling about the new siblings looked at the other conversation coming to the same conclusion, bringing the table back to another silence. The Arcs merely looking between Jaune and Glynda

"This is more awkward than my first time." Jaune let out exasperated, burying his face into the table. His statement bringing out giggles from seven highly amused sisters, a sigh from his father and a bright expression from his mother.

Glynda looked around and voiced the question in utmost innocent curiosity, going as far to tilt her head slightly "What happened during his first time?"

Seven sisters and a mother seemed content to oblige, leaving two males to groan in discomfort.


End file.
